


DJ Peepee

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Could you write about Bro peeing his pants at a DJing gig?</p>
            </blockquote>





	DJ Peepee

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I made the title as a joke but I kept it because it was funny. Enjoy!

It’s in the back of your mind, you’re forgetting _something,_ but you’re running late and you have to be at this gig in 15 minutes, and you speed a little driving there but luckily you make it on time.

And so far, it’s a pretty normal night, except for that nagging feeling you _still_ have that _you fucking forgot something, dumbass._

And then it hits you.

Or rather, your bladder.

Now you realize what you had been forgetting this whole time: taking a piss before you left.

And the thing is, you always drink a lot of water at these gigs, because, y’know, you gotta stay hydrated. But that’s not really an issue, because you’re a fucking adult, you can fucking hold it until the end of the night, no biggie.

Or so you thought three hours ago.

But now, you really have to go, and you can’t fucking leave, because you’re in the middle of your goddamn shift, and you’re _still_ drinking water because DJing makes you goddamned _thirsty,_ and just fuck, can you even make it to the end of the night?

A while later, and you’re starting to show signs of desperation; namely, your legs are shaking from the effort of crossing them, and your DJing voice is starting to falter. You would just take a break, but the fans are really loving you right now, and you’re really feeling the energy of the club, and to be honest you really like the thrill of trying to hold on while you’re DJing like this, so you continue to DJ on.

But soon, piss starts slowly leaking out of you in spurts, and _fuck,_ if that doesn’t give you a huge rush, but you really need to head to the bathroom if you don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of the crowd.

As soon as you can, you rush to the bathroom, only to find out there’s a huge line, and fuck, you can’t leave the fans hanging like that, so you head back to the stand and continue to DJ, not even talking anymore to try to focus on keeping it all in.

And then it starts coming out _fast,_ and you rush out of the place because there’s still a line for the men’s room, and fuck, people are staring as you piss yourself and run out of the club, and they’re _still_ staring as you stand outside the doors and just let go, the feeling of relief masking any embarrassment you’d have, and fuck, you’re getting _turned on_ by this and you moan as the pee runs down your legs and when it stops you realize _shit, people just watched me get off to pissing myself_ and your high instantly drops down to one of the lowest lows you’ve ever felt.

You walk back in the club, because you still have a DJing job to do. But all you hear is, “Oh my god, he just pissed himself!” over and over and fuck, you’re so fucking embarrassed but you still have to DJ.

It feels a lot longer than the first part of the night, but finally, the rest of it ends, and you get to go home in your pissy pants, and _fuck,_ if that wasn’t one of the best and then worst nights you’ve had, but you prefer to think about the thrill of holding, and then the _relief,_ oh god the relief, and you’d definitely have to do this again, but this time in the privacy of your own home, with no one to embarrass you. But fuck, you’d heard about this fetish about holding in piss until you piss your pants but you didn’t think you’d be _into_ that, but here you are, reminiscing about pissing yourself...

**Author's Note:**

> and fuck,


End file.
